1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved mask for use by surgeons, dentists and others to avoid contamination with germs and viruses of their patients and customers. A visor, which is adjustable to fit the head size of the wearer, supports a transparent plastic shield of sheet plastic which is integral with the visor but is bent with respect thereto. The shield extends down to below the level of the mouth of the wearer and around the sides of the face, thus providing superior, frontal and lateral protection from splashing and spattering with bodily fluids.
2. Related Art Surgical masks of gauze and paper have been used to prevent intercontamination of doctor and patient.
However, wearing such masks is hot and uncomfortable and, frequently, frightening to patients. Putting the masks on and removing them are time-consuming and sometimes difficult. Breath condenses within the mask and hence the latter becomes saturated with moisture and thereby fails to be an effective barrier to viruses and bacteria.
Surgical masks cause the wearer to re-inhale exhaled breath causing the CO.sub.2 content of the blood to rise. The result of this may be increased heart and respiration rates and higher body temperatures, perspiration, fogged glasses and goggles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,701,965 illustrates a visor-type mask for dentists and dental technicians which is commercially successful. This reference shows a visor which attaches to the head and a transparent shield supported thereby. The present invention differs from said patent in that the visor and shield and, optionally, the bands which attach behind the head of the wearer are formed of a single blank and are thus permanently connected together. The construction has very important fabrication and assembly advantages.